Many consumers are frustrated by their experience in handling the packaging for liquid laundry products. Liquid laundry products are typically designed to be dispensed by pouring, pumping, or tap dispensing from a container.
One of the problems that consumers encounter is getting all of the liquid out of the container. For containers that are dispensed by pouring, the interior surface of the container can retain an appreciable amount liquid laundry detergent via surface tension. This can result in consumers not being able to use all of the liquid provided in the container. For pump dispensers, unless the pump inlet is located in a sump, it can be difficult to extract all of the liquid from the container. For tap dispensers, it can be difficult for consumers to judge how much product is remaining so as to gauge when repurchase is required.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for liquid laundry products that can be completely dispensed and provide an indicator to a consumer when repurchase is desirable.